


Princess

by greeny1710



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: But they don't really play much of a role, I love Owen Shaw btw so deal with it, Lol enjoy, M/M, This is trash, Toretto and the rest of the family are mentioned, idk this basically came from me watching Fast 8 and falling in love with Deckard all over again, siblings are asses btw, spoilers for Fast 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Deckard Shaw was finally part of a family that didn't just consist of him and the Shaws. And he didn't entirely know what to do about that.WARNING: Mild Fast 8 Spoilers :)





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> lol im trash
> 
> i should be doing my project that's due in in 48 hours. I still have like 8 pages to do. Including research. 
> 
> screw this fandom for releasing a sick film that is instead all i can think about; especially Hobbs and his never ending nicknames for Deckard.
> 
> You can find me at tumblr and Instagram under: moriarty009 :)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> *now beta read by my loving boyf, who is conveniently called Owen. He's a lil babe for reading and checking this:), if there's still any errors, just let me know and I'll change it:)*

Deckard Shaw looked out over the New York Skyline. 

Having delivered Dom's baby son, Brian Marcus Toretto, to the team he'd spent the last few weeks assisting, he'd been invited to join the family for their lunch. It had been nice, getting to spend time with a family that wasn't his own but that made him feel necessary. After all, he'd rescued Toretto's kid so he was in their good books lately. 

Behind him, Deckard heard what he knew was the general noise of Toretto's team.

Toretto was sitting on a bench with his kid on his knee and Letty was sitting beside him.

Tej and Roman were still arguing over Ramsey.

Ramsey was sat at the table with Hobbs' daughter, looking as though she was teaching the girl a thing or two about hacking.

And Hobbs, well, Deckard wasn't actually entirely sure where the man was. 

Owen had taken off to God knows where, and so Deckard was left with Toretto's team, but the skyline was pretty enough that he didn't mind. He just minded not knowing where Luke was.

Wait.

When did Deckard's mind stop calling the ex-DSS agent Hobbs and instead call him Luke?

Deckard furrowed his eyebrows and started tapping his hand against the bricks that were in front of him. For some reason, Deckard's mind kept wandering to Hobbs and the man's numerous nicknames for him, including Hobbs calling Deckard 'princess' in front of most of Toretto's team whilst he'd been hacking satellites to find Cipher. 

Lost in thought, Deckard didn't hear his phone ringing, nor did he hear as someone told him it was ringing. It was only when he felt the person's presence at his side that he startled back into reality. He didn't really have too much time to start processing who it was, before Luke was pulling Deckard's phone out of Deck's own jacket and putting it in his hand.

"Answer your phone, your majesty," Luke smirked at Deckard, who scowled in response. 

Looking down at the display, Deckard saw the name of his brother scrawled across the screen and instead of answering it, Deckard muted the phone and slid it back into his pocket.

"Not important," Deckard gave as an answer when he saw Luke stare at him. 

The silence they settled into had an edge of tenseness, as though they were two seconds away from throttling each other, even though Deckard's help had been paramount throughout the last job.

Deckard stared at Luke for a bit longer, neither of them willing to break first but rather waiting to see that the other man would break.

"How much longer you gonna stick around?" Luke suddenly asked, knocking Deckard back into reality as his eyes started to stray away.

Deckard just shrugged and turned to look back over the skyline.

"Until I'm needed back in England, I guess. Probably won't be that long, knowing my family."

"I hear Owen got returned to the black site, you better not have broken him out Shaw."

"Wouldn't dream of it, I left that to him." Deckard replied, causing Luke to furrow his eyebrows at the cryptic response.

"To who?" Luke asked, but Deckard offered no clarification as he smiled at Luke and then turned to look over the skyline again.

"Have it your way, princess," Luke drawled, "I'll find out one day."

"Yeah, you will. I'm just not going to be the one to tell you."

Deckard watched as Luke huffed a laugh and shook his head at the Brit. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Luke wasn't as bad as he had been. Since Mr. Nobody had forced them to team up and Deckard's saving of little Baby Brian, Luke was more tolerating of Deckard and Deckard was more tolerating of Luke.

"Deckard," Luke spoke, though it was weird for Deckard to hear his name and not 'Shaw' or whatever nickname he'd come up with, "Stay in New York for a bit. Let us show you what's good about the States."

"This isn't my first few times in the States, Luke, we've been a number of times," Deckard replied as he looked up at Luke.

Deckard hadn't realised the height difference between himself and Luke when they weren't in fighting positions. He was guessing Luke had to be at least four or five inches inches taller. 

"You've never seen it with us."

"Who's us?" Deckard asked as Luke stepped closer to him, causing Deckard's breath to hitch.

"My daughter and I," Luke answered, smirking at Deckard.

Deckard opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a voice screaming,

"Uncle Deck!"

The small arms connected to the voice wrapped themselves around Deckard's legs. Looking down, Deckard instantly grinned and grabbed the person, pulling them up and hugging them tightly.

"Finley! I've missed you so much, little guy."

"Missed you too, Uncle Deck."

Finley nuzzled his face into Deckard's neck and hugged his uncle tight.

"Uncle Deck?" Luke questioned, looking at Deckard who was now pulling faces at his nephew. 

"My brother's kid," Deckard supplied, "Speaking of which, where are your parents kid?"

Finley just grinned and pointed to where Owen Shaw was shaking hands with Dom.   
Owen had one of his arms wrapped around a blonde's shoulders and had the smaller person pulled into his side. 

"Daddy!" Finley shouted, pulling Owen and his other parents attention to him.

"Oh hell no." Owen said, rolling his eyes as his partner smirked at Deckard, "This is not happening."

Owen walked over with his partner and let go long enough to give his elder brother a quick hug and to shake Hobbs' hand.

"Hobbs, meet my husband, Raider. Raider, meet the guy that Deck wouldn't shut up about to our son, Luke Hobbs. Former DSS Agent."

"This the one I had to stop from arresting your asses for the millionth time?" Raider cheekily asked, causing Deckard to glare at him and Owen to laugh.

"This is who broke Owen was, wasn't it?" Luke asked, staring at Deckard whilst he pointed at Raider.

Deckard just smirked and nodded, causing Luke to roll his eyes.

"You mean this is the guy that Uncle Deck has a crush on?" Finley injected as he stared at Hobbs, "I don't see why, he's weird."

Owen burst out laughing at his sons remark, doubling over as Deckard tried to reason with his four and a half year old nephew that 'no, I don't have a crush, I'm not a child', which Finley didn't believe no matter how much Deckard tried to explain it. 

Raider took his son back from Deckard and lightly scolded him.

"Hey, don't say that, okay? Uncle Deck's too scared to tell Luke even though it's obvious, but you can't just go telling everyone, okay?"

"Sure, Dad," Finley remarked, "I'll keep quiet about the amount of times Uncle Deckard speaks about Hobbs."

Finley's deadpan attitude set Owen off laughing again and he was shoved away by Raider.

“Go, go be annoying somewhere else,” Raider managed to get out between laughs, shoving Owen away in the general direction of where the drinks where.  
Raider took one look at Deckard, before he started laughing too and kept hold of his son as he attempted to control him. 

Deckard had a faint look of murder in his eyes but he also looked low-key embarrassed, like he hadn’t expected his nephew and brother-in-law to tell anyone about something he hadn’t even spoken to anyone about.

“Sorry, Deck,” Raider muttered with a smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around Deckard in a comforting manner, “I’ll go check up on Owen, you boys have fun now, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Raider finished his statement with a wink in Deckard’s direction, before spinning on his heel and walking away, going to join Deckard’s younger idiot of a brother.

Deckard stared at Raider’s retreating back for a while, before he told Luke, 

“That would be a lot more threatening if he wasn’t twenty-one years younger then me.”

“There’s a twenty-one year age gap between you and your brother in law? How olds your brother in law?” Luke asked, starting at Raider who was now sat on Owen’s lap. 

“He’s twenty-four. Met my brother when Raider was sixteen, been with him even since. There’s a twelve-year age gap between them. They’re the reason I gave it up.” Deckard told Luke, but his look of murder was gone and he instead actually looked quite happy and pliant.

“Gave what up?” Luke asked, having gotten confused by Deckard’s sudden revelation even though Luke wasn’t a mindreader and didn’t know what Deckard was thinking.

“You asked me why I gave up the Military. Why I gave up being a soldier and what I did, even though I was good at it. I did it for them. To keep Raider safe. I don’t regret it, not for a minute. Me and Owen, we both knew as soon as we figured out what was wrong that we’d do anything to fight against the people that hurt our family, and we was right to do that. I don’t let people hurt my family.” 

Luke actually seemed surprised by Deckard’s loyalty. Whilst it had always been clear that Deckard was more of the family man than his brother, it was still surprising to see Deckard act as loyally to the husband of his brother as he previously had if his Victoria Cross recomendation had been. Without seeming to, Luke put his arm on Deckard’s forearm and made the ex-soldier look at it with furrowed eyebrows, before looking up at Luke with a look that screamed that he better explain.

“You’re a good guy, Princess,” Luke told him, laughing with Deckard when he heard the nickname, “Stay in New York for a bit, show your nephew around a bit.”

“I don’t have a place and there’s no way I’m staying anywhere near where my brother is. And where Finley is, Owen is.”

“Stay with us," Luke supplied, looking out over New York when he finished speaking, as though he didn’t want to look at Deckard longer. 

It was odd, Deckard thought, watching Luke go from the confident, stand-offish, brutally dangerous wanker, to a guy that was just trying to raise his kid and flirt with a guy.

“Sure,” Deckard replied, smirking as Luke pulled his arm from it’s resting place on Deckard’s forearm to around his shoulders.

Luke pulled the Brit into his chest and he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by someone screaming,

“Yes! You fucking owe me, Deck! I knew you’d end up banging the government hack!” 

Luke was going to respond in some manner, but Deckard beat him to it.

Luke turned around just in time to see Deckard rugby tackling Owen to the floor, as Raider stared down at the two. The Shaw brothers started rolling around on the floor, wrestling each other and trying to get a hit in. Looking up, Luke made eye contact with Raider, who simply shrugged and said, 

“Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I low-key screamed when Owen Shaw had a cameo in fast 8. I need a Shaw Brothers movie NOW.
> 
> Seriously though, this was fun. I enjoyed it :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos always greatly appreciated :)


End file.
